yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Blackwings0605/Archive 2
Ally of Justice Omni-Weapon http://yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/File:Omni.png Why did you revert the change? Move article First of all, we must wait a few days for the English release of the game. If the English names remain the same there as well (there are quite a few typos in the Japanese game), then we're free to move every article. Furthermore, moving an article isn't a simple task. It needs lots of edits in everything that links to the old article. Lon3wolf 15:17, February 21, 2010 (UTC) DMG LE5 well if u can get more i'll trade or buy it from u Re: R.I.P. I am curious to know what happened to that guy? I just missed the news. --FredCat100 04:17, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Oh well, he really don't like being care under doctor... But... it's up to him. --FredCat100 13:28, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Dude, why are you relinking pages left and right? (Just Wondering, by the way...) Zeroblizzard 15:07, March 17, 2010 (UTC)Zeroblizzard did you put a fake dark end on Shonen Jump Magazine Promotional Cards RE: Card Gallery:Surging Dragon Knight Dragoequites Hi Blackwings0605, I've fixed the gallery now and moved the images so they have the correct name. --Trivi-AM (talk) 14:02, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Pictures I love your awesome 5D's pictures, dude. Where do you get such high-quality ones? Do you take them yourself? I just wanted to say you missed a few from the Team Unicorn episodes. If you could get those, that'd be great. Thanks. Flame Deity 23:33, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Re: Wind icon Yes, the image doesn't display at 34px. See User talk:Radaghast#Wind icon. I guess I'll just bump it up to 35px for now. -- Deltaneos (talk) 08:41, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Manga portal images Considering you were involved in the changing of manga character images, could you please leave your thoughts here? Thank you. -- Deltaneos (talk) 23:22, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Thanks!!! Well it's very convenient for me that I could reach that page. When that set comes out, I'll put it into an actual article. Thanks!!! User:MorphingJar700MorphingJar700 11:12, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Delta Eagle being delete I am curious why you decide to delete that page? It's been on that page since... --FredCat100 12:48, April 20, 2010 (UTC) :That's good I checked. --FredCat100 13:16, April 20, 2010 (UTC) insect hi im 10 and black wing changed all the deck formats so now theres a just a monster and no help. put it pleeze i read it bought the cards when i want back to make the deck thay were all gone Curious curious... How did you learned all the information that was yet to post in Youtube, I am referring to 5D's Episode 107. --FredCat100 14:49, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Ah... no wonder Janime is ahead of anything... That's all I need to know, thanks for your answer. --FredCat100 15:02, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Twin Vortex Whoop, you're right. I confused "tsu" with "sha." Flame Deity 03:38, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Placidos card Is wisel attack placido holds in this preview 5 or 3? Speedy 13:33, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Delete Parts What up with deleting two parts that related to Placido's deck? --FredCat100 12:16, May 5, 2010 (UTC) :I see, so the answer to my question for him taken from his "partner" would be on YouTube soon. If not, you can explain to me why he stole them. --FredCat100 12:24, May 5, 2010 (UTC) :It's alright. That's just enough to prove the reason. --FredCat100 12:31, May 5, 2010 (UTC) New Episodes Where you find the informations about new episodes? Speedy 15:56, 8 May, 2010 (UTC) RE:Move image Done.PoirotH 04:56, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Rose Witch and Vision Magician question You added new lores to them.Does that mean they are going to come in a pack?PoirotH 11:47, May 18, 2010 (UTC) *Thank you.PoirotH 11:55, May 18, 2010 (UTC) The Shining Darkness Scans The scans of the TCG TSHD cards you provided are incredible. Keep up the good work! :Done it. I'm glad that you enjoyed them. --Blackwings0605 02:39, June 5, 2010 (UTC) RE:OCG Rulings Oh, I just haven't gotten around to translating those yet. For the past while I've been translating the new rulings as they come out, and I plan to eventually† go back and translate the old ones. †Sometime before disco is popular again. (Heh, that should buy me some time!) --Deus Ex Machina (Talk) 08:38, June 9, 2010 (UTC) cmon WTF man!!! the knight deck has all legal cards in it and doesnt need to be deleted. I didnt say it was the best I even said it was a Billy deck. Whats your problem??? will you continue editing the cards from gold series 3 * As soon as I have good image and free time to access with image editor tool, I will. Blackwings0605 (talk) 08:26, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Spanish Gallery for Absolute Powerforce and Starter Deck: Duelist Toolbox I see that you're an expert at making Set Card Galleries, so I need you to make Spanish Galleries for Absolute Powerforce and Starter Deck: Duelist Toolbox (both 1st Edition). I'm uploading a lot of pics right now and maybe tomorrow too. So if you want and have time, please make it whenever you want, please. OMG! You did it (talk • ) 02:37, June 26, 2010 (UTC) :Leave the Spanish names to me, and since the Spanish TCG almost always follows the English TCG yes they have the same rarity. I already uploaded files in .jpg format. OMG! You did it (talk • ) 03:41, June 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Well even doing that takes a lot of time but thanks. The name wasn't hard, Baraja de Principiante: Herramientas del Duelista. I will put it. OMG! You did it (talk • ) 04:28, June 26, 2010 (UTC) The card text of Golden Gear Device Box I noticed that you removed the effect unconfirmed tag on Golden Gear Device Box. Have you found information for the confirmed card text?-- HHTurtle (Talk) 09:36, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Ok, but would you mind if the link was added to the Discussion Page?-- HHTurtle (Talk) 10:05, June 26, 2010 (UTC) There was an error with the info. It listed Screen of Red as STBL-JP061. How reliable is this source?-- HHTurtle (Talk) 10:20, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Gold Series 3 cards Blackwings0605, please edit the gold series 3 cards now. Fleur de Chevalier effect I think you made a mistake when you wrote her effect because Hide Head Turtle and FredCat100 are translating her effect as once during your turn instead of once per turn as it is in the anime. Can you clarify this? :None of us were wrong in this case. The "Once per turn" is the translated effect of anime card (the current image on the page is from the anime, not the real card version), you can see it in the "English Anime" section. The current effect you see in the English section is translated from the real card promotion for Tag Force 5 game. You can see the image here. Normally, we would replaced the anime/manga image with the real card image when the card is announced for release, but because the image is very small and blurry, we still keep the anime card here. Blackwings0605 (talk) 01:51, July 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Thank you for clearing that up that makes a lot of sense. So the text on the current card is once per turn but the text that is going to be on the official card is only going to be during your turn? seems like it isn't going to be worth the effort to get it out unless it is going to be that you cant use the effect consecutively. Re: New Scans I love your scans, They are the best. That being said, Is it possible you could also update the old scans (Esp. the Japanese scans) to that quality. I am especially interested in the cards that have had the images altered when they were released in the states. Glittersword 23:08, July 19, 2010 (UTC) RE: Card images I was playing around with my scanner settings and figured out a way to make the quality really high. After scanning the card, I resized image afterwards. -Falzar FZ- (talk page|useful stuff) 11:49, July 22, 2010 (UTC) :Just remind ya that some image you try to put in have failed... All I see is broken link. --FredCat100 (talk • ) 15:28, August 4, 2010 (UTC) :Thought so, sorry if I said that. --FredCat100 (talk • ) 16:00, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Malefic Stardust Dragon Hello! :) I saw your big scan of MSD. And I was curious of where it came from?, can you tell me that please? :) --Hydronic (talk • ) 20:38, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Duelist Revolution cards please edit them Only Vision Hero That was not me, I only removed the ]] part from Vision Hero in that Trivia. The number was there before I came there. And I am surprise that would be so many various fuse materials for him... --FredCat T.P. • F.R. • J.R. • W.S. 15:40, September 9, 2010 (UTC) :If that was true for that many fusion materials in single deck, it would be hard to prevent the summon except with seal curse or monster remove cards... Honestly, that's crazy for him to become exist. --FredCat T.P. • F.R. • J.R. • W.S. 16:00, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Hey... Thanks for warnings.. I m not playing around too... I just have that pics and nobody edit the pics... Thanks for edit it! Distruptive Deletion canidate edits What The Heck Man!I just wanted to know if anyone wanted to battle!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ZONE and Unnamed Character Difference I agreed with what you said, the fourth Yliaster member has red eyes while ZONE only have blue eyes. --FredCat Ta.P. • F.P. • J.R. • W.S. • Th.P. 15:39, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Tokens Where are you getting these wonderful Token pictures, and will you be uploading more? Flame Deity (talk • ) 02:23, October 10, 2010 (UTC) It's done. Do you mind editing the articles about Wisel's parts? I have to be somewhere.PoirotH (talk • ) 06:28, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Thanks & Sorry Thank you for the up-loading of the image of the high-resolution. I might have obstructed the edit ･･･ I'm sorry. Skiel (talk) 17:31, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Karakuri Barrel MDL 96 "Shinkuro" Pack Error Just to asking you, why is that monster under "OCG" if it's obviously already an English version? --FredCat Ta.P. • F.P. • J.R. • W.S. • Th.P. • 11:46, October 28, 2010 (UTC) :Ah, glad to help you catch it quickly. So check out it gallery, I am not sure if I made it perfectly... --FredCat Ta.P. • F.P. • J.R. • W.S. • Th.P. • 11:58, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Of course. I hate it when the image isn't the chosen one, even when you revert it.PoirotH (talk • ) 15:15, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Try uploading the image in a slightly different file name, and then I'll move it to the correct name.PoirotH (talk • ) 16:05, October 30, 2010 (UTC) For some reason, it still shows the incorrect image even after it is moved, so until it is resolved I changed the filename in the gallery to the one you gave.PoirotH (talk • ) 04:16, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Actual Triangle Ruling? Please change the ruling on triangle ecstasy spark back to "you dont need a harpy lady sisters to play this card." The reasoning behind this is the same as a field spell or any other spell that powers up creatures of any kind. If a spell card said "power up all beast type monsters you control by 200 atk until the end of the turn" and you had no beasts out could you still play that card? Yes because it doesn't require you to have beast card to activate it. Now if the card said instead "Activate this card only when you control two or more beast type monsters. power up all beast type monsters you control by 200 atk until the end of the turn" Then you couldn't activate it unless you met the requirements. For triangle ecstasy spark it does the same thing but it replaces a type of monster with a monster's name. Both effects still go through but since you dont see one happen doesn't mean you can't activate the card all together. If i've errored in some way please feel free to correct me. And if you could avoid it, i'd like not to hear "Well that's just what the ruling states." Thank you. (Android_003) : You're wrong. You can't activate its effect because you can't fully resolve the effect that gains ATK of monsters on the field. Blackwings0605 (talk) 07:04, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Where can you find the new episodes? I use Youtube, but it takes hours for waiting till someone uploads them! : You can watch it lives on stream by using a program named Keyhole. You can download, install and follow the instruction here. Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's is air every Wednesday on Tv Tokyo at 6pm in Japan time Blackwings0605 (talk) 07:04, November 11, 2010 (UTC) tag force 5 hq images Hi, I would like to inquire how you managed to obtain the 544 x 544 images from the tag force games? And could you please upload the images for the other Infernity cards? Thanks a lot in advance. : Actually, I didn't own them. I just download them from this site and reupload them here. For how to take the image, I hope this would help Blackwings0605 (talk) 07:04, November 11, 2010 (UTC) : Wow, nice. Thanks man. Btw, do you have the links for the images for the older tag force games? My chinese is a little too rusty to navigate that site. :: I think this would help. All credits to Tommy Whitaker from janime. Blackwings0605 (talk) 11:48, November 12, 2010 (UTC) Fair use Say, when you upload stuff, could you please put a fair use tag and, preferably, a fair use summary on the image? I've been trying to do better with regards to this, too. Thanks. Flame Deity (talk • ) 18:59, November 20, 2010 (UTC) Width size Hey! It's very large on my side! It should be at 300 width, not 400! --FredCat Ta.P. • F.P. • J.R. • W.S. • Th.P. • 15:24, December 11, 2010 (UTC) About Japanese card scans Why are we using darker Japanese scans? Couldn't we upload more colored scans? Dark-Shimy (talk • ) 16:17, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Tetsuya Yanagihara Did Tetsuya Yanagihara appear in the main Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's series as well as the film? -- Deltaneos (talk) 17:21, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Life Stream Dragon Hello, Can i ask where you got the picture of Life Stream Dragon from? I always look at the yu gi oh site of tv tokyo but you seemed faster this time. ;) Gr. Face Thnx! To bad the picture has light over it (just needed to do that to this card, all the other cards they can make great pictures but this one, nope!). Hope we get a picture without the light soon. But nicely done ;) Hi again, I got a new picture of this card with the tekst, but i can't upload it. Can i send it to you (and how do i do this)? I dont want to paste it over youre picture, but i can't make a new place to put it in (not that good at adding pictures to these sites). It looks like your card in the link, but then even better (see history of the card). I can't see if its fake, but many people have tried to add it. Since its been on janime and pojo forum's, can't we place it in the gallery with a note that it might be fake, and add the 3rd effect with the note that it's unconfirmed. It's been done before ;). Sorry for all these questions but ive never update a wikia before :p RE:Rename files Finished.PoirotH (talk • ) 19:54, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Proxies It was kinda agreed that we were to call those 'Official proxies', which is why I said it was a 'proxy'. While 'Official proxies' are allowed, I always thought that an image of a photo/scan of an actual card is prioritised over it. Which is why I undone the edit. -Falzar FZ- (talk page|useful stuff) 10:56, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Time Machine... Alright, thanks for point it out, Archer Dude. --FredCat Ta.P. • F.P. • J.R. • W.S. • Th.P. • 20:52, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Magnetic Storm trivia... The cards aren't accurate. The cards actually on the card's artwork are, "Unicycular", "Green Gadget", "Second Booster", and a trap card, "Scrap-Iron Scarecrow". NOT "Dash Warrior", "Green Gadget", "Trap Reactor・Y FI" and "Dark Tinker" like what you edited. (talk) 16:18, January 27, 2011 (UTC)Antinomy19 :Sorry. It seems I have a critical problem with my visual this week. Blackwings0605 (talk) 05:15, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Requests for adminship You were nominated for adminship. Could you please indicate here if you accept the nomination or not. Good luck. -- Deltaneos (talk) 01:48, January 29, 2011 (UTC) :It looks like congratulations are in order. Glittersword Talk • 21:27, February 12, 2011 (UTC) TCG Picture The one you upload is still OCG in that Watt-Fish article... Just to let you know. --FredCa 10:49, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Change Deck How do you switch recipies on tag force 5 and download decks of tag force 4 2 more things 1 does anyone think there will be a yugioh 5ds tag force 6 2 does anyone know the soundtrack in the destruction of the future scenes in 5ds 134 135 Images of Temporal Machine Gods Thanks for refining those images in a higher definition(esp. for the Life tree) and I've used your refined images as the SOURCE to make erect images. Let see if they are OK. (Revert them if you still think the inclined one is better) Except for Temporal Machine God Sandaion, since the source you gave has the DEF points cut, I have tried to modify it. I have uploaded the image but I do not replace the original one. --Davidwang0402 (talk • ) 13:26, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Question Out of sheer curiosity when did "Valhalla, Hall of the Fallen" appear in 5D's? I just noticed File:Valhalla,HalloftheFallen-JP-Anime-5D.png you uploaded. Cheesedude (talk • ) 22:38, March 21, 2011 (UTC) :Since the cards shown here aren't shown at all in the one-point lesson flash, are they still considered to be part of the one-point lesson? Is there a more appropriate name for the infobox section that we're currently calling "one-point lesson cards"? -- Deltaneos (talk) 13:58, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Re: ZX or ZL I originally used ZX. That was before I realised that the "X" was silent. I think ZL is better given the pronunciation. If you want you can start a discussion. I don't think a censored version of a card warrants a separate article. I'd say just redirect "Zeus Breath" to "Poseidon Waves" for now. If they decide to change the OCG name then rename the article. -- Deltaneos (talk) 14:25, April 13, 2011 (UTC) :Actually, I didn't know the two cards had slightly different effects. It might be better to leave them with the two articles. -- Deltaneos (talk) 19:33, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Mira's Image Fix her please. This was just an example... You can get rid of it once you done change the link address. --FredCa 12:07, April 14, 2011 (UTC) :Alright, thanks for tip, I will try to remember that in future when I need to fixing something. At least I helped. --FredCa 13:53, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Image of "Emperor's_Surge" http://yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/File:Emperor%27sSurgeGNEF-JP.jpg http://yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/Emperor%27s_Surge Sorry about the duplicate images and thanks for fixing them. However, for this one, actually I named it wrongly according to the Image Policy, and you have deleted the correct one. Would you kindly rename it for me? (Should be "GENF" instead of "GNEF") --Davidwang0402 (talk • ) 10:06, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Einherjar Token Card Does this card even exist? I've searched everywhere and don't see this card for sale. Anywhere. Nor any mention of it in any online store or ebay (except in card effect details). Would love to know what's going on with it. :It isn't exist in real life. The image came from card database of Yu-Gi-Oh! Online game. Blackwings0605 (talk) 10:53, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Request for adminship Hi, I recently presented my request for adminship Here and, as a sysop yourself, I would love to get your point of view and I'm ready to answer any questions you might have. Thank you in advance --Wilimut Talk Paris, 08:50, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Latest ZEXAL Preview The one you just upload caught my attention. The mask she held up to her face design look like Blaze from Sonic Teams... I know that identity of both are not perfect same... but just design and resemble. --FredCa 17:34, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Demise Djinn Town see the Demise Djinn Town deck at the forum page it is absolutely worths Deleting Spam Just saying; doesn't it kinda defeat the purpose if you don't delete the part after "content was:" when deleting the page? -Falzar FZ- (talk page|useful stuff) 01:59, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Image request Would you please take a look at this conversation and see if you may be able to get a better image to fact-check some info? Thanks, Cheesedude (talk • ) 17:06, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Sending you a little bit of cleanup on one of your old contributions The Japanese File you uploaded for "General Raiho of the Ice Barrier" is missing a portion of the file name. Namely the Language Code. I marked it with Rename Media but thought you might want to handle it yourself since it was your contribution. http://yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/File:GeneralRaihooftheIceBarrierDT07-DSPR-DT.jpg Glittersword Talk • 19:42, July 20, 2011 (UTC) TBS Hi Blackwings0605, look at this marvelous piece of html scripting! I can't belive it; Falzar Fz is trying to combat it. Permission to continue to extend talk bubbles to all users? Talk to me here--wayward link. - DeathEnvoy (talk • ) 21:57, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Crisp booster pack images Do you know where we could get more of those really clean looking booster pack images? If you do, please comment at Talk:Booster Pack Rainbow (and/or maybe upload them too?). -Falzar FZ- (talk page|useful stuff) 14:31, August 11, 2011 (UTC) hi there blackings0605 my name is edward baker and i'm a member of this website, even though this is primarily a user contributing website, is there a folder that contains all the images of all english yugioh cards? i'm currently attempting to develop a yugioh card app for the ipod touch. if such a file exists, can you point me in the right direction of it? it would be a great help to the creation of what will be the single greatest app ever... email me back at e-baker123@hotmail.co.uk Thanks in advance Edward Baker User posting hentai Greetings. http://yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/AAA456 Please purge this. Thank you (Also messaged Look, as you were last on, but he were last one on in this time frame) -Resk (✩) 20:31, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Translations In cases where there is no English version of the anime to go off of or an English card, assume what we have is a mistranslation. Just the move the card article to the proper name instead of adding the "trans" parameter. I have no idea where "Hope Block" and "Dance of Forbidden Summon" came from, but I've moved them to "Clever Schemes" and "Dance of Frozen" per your edits. Cheesedude (talk • ) 05:01, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Onborobo I've been seeing it translated as "Rubbishrobo" elsewhere, with "Onborobo" being the phonetic equivalent. Any idea if that's correct? Also, do you know what the card was that Obomi played during her first turn in the second Duel? It added an "Onborobo" from her Deck to her hand by banishing two "Onborobos" from her Deck. It was also an Eco Magic. Cheesedude (talk • ) 01:41, August 31, 2011 (UTC) :Alright, I'll wait for his translation. I saw your post there. Wasn't expecting that, but certainly nice to see another wiki user post there. Cheesedude (talk • ) 01:57, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Translate? Is it possible to translate Gengis Ghan - The Emperor Dragon's effect. This card has effect unknown and I think it possible to translate it, but I am not really sure. WinterNightmare (talk • ) 19:07, September 4, 2011 (UTC) :It seem that someone put up the effect, but I am not sure if it accurate. WinterNightmare (talk • ) 21:30, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Could you translate Ruby Dragon's text? WinterNightmare (talk • ) 02:08, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Sorry to bother you, but can you translate Scratch Wheel's text, as I am not sure if the effect or the name is correct. WinterNightmare (talk • ) 03:14, November 19, 2011 (UTC) I don't know how you "translated" the text of "Ruby Dragon", but here is another text that would also like transcribing and translating. --UltimateKuriboh (talk • ) 17:08, December 7, 2012 (UTC) Gem-Knight Tourmaline Hi there. I noticed that on the List of Normal Monsters page that "Gem-Knight Tourmaline" is also listed there as "Gem-Knight Tormaline". Could you fix that? Thanks. --Golden Key (talk • ) 13:45, September 23, 2011 (UTC) : Fixed. -Falzar FZ- (talk page|useful stuff) 14:01, September 23, 2011 (UTC) TF06 Malefic Selector I've heard "Malefic Selector" is a Trap Card in Tag Force 6. Would you be able to get a video game image of it, including its border? -- Deltaneos (talk) 14:44, September 30, 2011 (UTC) regards great job on the big Artworks. i enjoyed them ^^ keep up the good work —This unsigned comment was made by 197.0.68.34 (talk • ) 07:43, 4 October 2011 (UTC) Talk Hello Blackwings0605 I would like to come upstairs more of the cards tag force 6 especially École de zone, Soul-Binding Gate and Fleur de Vertige —This unsigned comment was made by Chibikato (talk • ) 23:24, 8 October 2011 (UTC) : I don't have this game so I can't capture the images myself. I just reposted them from the this site. All credits should be given to him Blackwings0605 (talk) 11:29, October 11, 2011 (UTC) How did you get it? Hey where did you find those scans of the new opening and ending? : I got them from a Chinese forum named BBS Newwise (They'll be deleted in a few day after the episode arrive). Blackwings0605 (talk) 11:29, October 11, 2011 (UTC) False info added due to cheating. Hi Sorry to bother you, i can't seem to log in, so i can't change this myself http://yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/Card_Rulings:Elemental_HERO_Necroshade Tiago Viana added in that ' "Elemental Hero Necroshade" 's effect counts as an additional Normal Summon. ' This person added this in as he was on Duelist network and tried to use this as a way to prove it me being a judge is a bit funny. this ruling is incorrect as all cards that give additional normal summons must state 'Additional normal summon' in the effect, and Necroshade doesn't Could this ruling be deleted please I apoligise for my opponents incompetence to understand rules, and has to cheat to be able to do it. Thanks very much Stardust_red_rose Ninjitsu Arts It should be "Ninja Art" for the translation. "Ninjitsu" means "Ninja Art", so "Ninjitsu Art" is a redundant and nonsensical term. It would be like using "Ninja Ninja Art" as the translation. Cheesedude (talk • ) 02:39, December 4, 2011 (UTC) 5D's manga pictures Those are awesome! Where did you get them? We're really lacking 5D's and ZeXal manga pictures of cards, so if you could get more, that'd be great. Look at Category:Cards that need an image for where they need to go (although, don't bother getting more if they're from a pirate site or anything like that. I know you're just trying to help, but I wouldn't want you to get in trouble!). Rod (talk • ) 14:35, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Images Could you please rename the following images? Thank you. -- (talk) 14:33, December 19, 2011 (UTC) * File:Number 25- Focus Force.jpg → File:Number25FocusForce-JP-Anime-ZX-NC.jpg * File:GalaxyEyesPhotonDragon-JP-Manga-ZX.jpg → File:GalaxyEyesPhotonDragon-JP-Manga-ZX-NC.jpg :Both moved. Thanks for reporting. Blackwings0605 (talk) 15:13, December 19, 2011 (UTC) :Dear Blackwings0605, I would like to create a Hungarian website about Yu-Gi-Oh! for Hungarian fans to provide information in their native language, and provide opportunity to talk about any topics in connection with Yu-Gi-Oh!. Pictures of cards (which can be found on your website at yugioh.wikia.com) are needed, just as screenshots made from the episodes. That is why I am writing to you because I would like to kindly ask you to get permission for using the above mentioned pictures, and to avoid any misunderstandings and problems with my website in the future. I look forward to hearing from you as soon as possible. Yours faithfully, Robert * Dear Robert, you can feel free to use those images, as contents license of the wikia are Creative Commons and I don't mind about that. By the way, you should take note that the image you used taken from the wikia as a reference. Thank you for your message. Blackwings0605 (talk) 08:05, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Dear Blackwings0605, Thanks for your kind reply. I will add wikia to the references of course. I wish you all the best. Yours faithfully, Robert. BE02 gallery Hey Blackwings, I finally finished the BE02 gallery. Are you going to upload the rest of the images? (I can do so if you aren't going to, but my source doesn't have as high-quality images as yours seems to, and mine would all be watermarked too.) Also, are you going to rename the older images to conform to the current image policy? Again, I can do so if not. Thanks! =) 「ディノ奴 」? · ☎ Dinoguy1000 19:41, January 3, 2012 (UTC) :You wouldn't happen to have BE01 images as well, would you? Again, I have them all from a source (another page on the site I linked in my above comment), but the images aren't particularly large, they're all watermarked, and I've only uploaded up to 090. 「ディノ奴 」? · ☎ Dinoguy1000 20:27, January 11, 2012 (UTC) * I have them from this source. If you can please go there and upload the rest of the images, also rename them for me as I start to be lazy =] Blackwings0605 (talk) 08:05, January 22, 2012 (UTC) ::All right, I'll try to get around to it all sometime soon (I'm also pretty lazy). =D 「ディノ奴 」? · ☎ Dinoguy1000 18:55, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Unknown Trap I just remembered it was you who translated Yuma's unknown Trap from rank 14, so I wonder if you could as well translate another unknown Trap used in the manga, if possible. Here. Thanks. LegenaryAsariUgetsu (talk • ) 21:32, April 8, 2012 (UTC) * I've just replied on the Captain Corn's talk page. I'll update and correct some information related to this later. Blackwings0605 (talk) 08:57, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Trap Translations I got the scans for the card "Forgive It", where its effects are explained. I previously got only the summary of the Duel, so I don't know the card's exact effect. Could you translate it please? Thanks. LegenaryAsariUgetsu (talk • ) 20:00, April 22, 2012 (UTC) :By the way, I added the images for the 3 new cards from Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL - Rank 015. Could you please review their names and lores? LegenaryAsariUgetsu (talk • ) 20:08, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Red Nova Are you sure that this is the Japanese lore from the anime? It seems to say that if its used to Summon "Red Nova Dragon", the opponent takes 800 damage and you draw a card. Jack did just that with it and he didn't draw and the opponent took no damage. Is what you've listed maybe Japanese lore from Tag Force? Cheesedude (talk • ) 03:45, May 4, 2012 (UTC) * This is my mistake. Yeah, you're right. The japanese lore I added a while ago is the japanese lore of this card in Tag Force. The Japanese anime lore of Red Nova doesn't have the last effect. Double-checked and corrected now. Blackwings0605 (talk) 14:19, May 4, 2012 (UTC) ** Ok, great. Thanks. Cheesedude (talk • ) 14:51, May 4, 2012 (UTC) BP01 images Thanks alot for helping with those images and catching Fissure! ^_^ I still have 190 to go for that set, it just takes a while to crop and orient all of them. T-T Look234 (talk • ) 00:37, June 8, 2012 (UTC) * You're welcome. I'm just doing works that I need to. Looking forward for this awesome set of images to be finished ^_^. Blackwings0605 (talk) 14:13, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Jaden Yuki Deck (Anime season 1) hey I want to put this new page to my home so that I can upgrade my one page, if that is oke? that is the only reason * I guess you mean Jaden Yuki Deck (Anime season 1)? I don't think you need them for your page because we don't encourage users to use images of the wiki to illustrate their own pages, remember that the main purpose of the wiki is to give people information, not anyone personal blog or storage. If you want to create a page for testing purpose, you can create it like a subpage under your main page by adding the "/" after your user page. For example: User:Hero - R/Jaden Juki Blackwings0605 (talk) 14:13, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Vandal the page of a user they had a problem with previously, it seems. Lord Grammaticus (talk • ) 07:00, June 9, 2012 (UTC) :Thank you. Lord Grammaticus (talk • ) 07:04, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Re:Mover Thanks! User:IgorThunderMaster :Maybe you could explain to Igor about suppressing redirects. Past interactions lead me to believe he doesn't like me too much. --Golden Key (talk • ) 15:13, June 10, 2012 (UTC) ::Yeah. I just read all comments on his talk page and I'll leave him a message to instruct him about that. Blackwings0605 (talk) 15:21, June 10, 2012 (UTC) :::Well, we tried. He's not even marking his redirects for deletion like he did other peoples'. I'm so confused... --Golden Key (talk • ) 16:16, June 10, 2012 (UTC) ::::I'm confused about his action too. I was afraid that he could read and understand what we've written on his talk page. He's trying to help but will cause more and more troubles if he can't communicate with us like this. I'll try to talk to him once more, if there isn't anything changed, I have to remove his mover right. Blackwings0605 (talk) 16:34, June 10, 2012 (UTC) :::::Yes, he means well, but I often wonder how good his English is. His comments are always very short. But he tagged one redirect for deletion, so he at least caught on to some of your last message. :) --Golden Key (talk • ) 17:13, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Photon Spear Do you recall where you got the Japanese lore of "Photon Spear"? Were you able to read the card image? In today's episode, Kaito says it can only be equipped to a "Photon" monster. That was the lore the article had it was created. when you added the Japanese lore, you removed that part. And if the Japanese lore you added is right, then that's fine, since it doesn't mention "Photon". So I'm not sure if the lore changed of someone (me, Ark or you) made a mistake somewhere with this one. Cheesedude (talk • ) 15:08, July 9, 2012 (UTC) * The previous jpanimelore was incorrect because the lore from card image was unreadable at that time. That lore was made based on what Kaito said in that episode, so there wasn't any mentioned "Photon" in that translation. I believed both me and Ark got that card translation from a blog or somewhere like that, neither of them were official and both of them could be wrong. Still, it was my mistake for adding something that wasn't approximate here. The current jpanimelore and effect is correct though. Blackwings0605 (talk) 16:13, July 9, 2012 (UTC) **Ok, that makes sense. Thanks, Cheesedude (talk • ) 16:17, July 9, 2012 (UTC) The Organization Hello. I know you didn't comment on the forum discussion regarding this, but if you're at all interested in the collaboration, please go here. Atem is looking for any wiki contributors that wish to help. Thanks, Cheesedude (talk • ) 15:25, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Yugi's Team, dude. Jp anime lore hey could u translate the lore for the anime version of doomcaliber knight and other anime cards that dont have any? Guardmaster (talk • ) 00:32, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Can you do something? User:ARMR RED DRAGON keeps posting fake card images or spam images, and I've gotten annoyed having to add deletion requests on all of them in less than a minute. ---Dark Ace SP (Talk) 03:36, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Potential image policy change Hello, there is currently a discussion about changing our image policy at Forum:Potential image policy change. Because such changes are accompanied by a huge amount of work (renaming thousands of files, and updating thousands of pages), we want to make as few of them as possible. Therefore, your input is requested on the proposed change, as well as any comments on other possible changes you have in mind. If you have any questions about the image policy, now is also a good time to ask. Thanks! Delivered by FZ - Bot. You are receiving this bot-delivered message because you are a mover, an active administrator, or recently moved/uploaded a large number of files affected by this discussion. To opt out of potential future bot-delivered messages, please let Falzar FZ know. 07:15, October 1, 2012 (UTC) RE: "7" and "7 Completed" The effect of "7" can only be applied with other "7", not with "7 Completed" or "7 Colored Fish, etc. Currently there are no official Rulings about this, but the OCG text is clear as it mentions "When you control 3 face-up "7"" and not "When you control 3 face-up "7" '''cards". The TCG text needs a PSCT. ATEMVEGETA (Talk) 06:37, October 6, 2012 (UTC) :Actually it does say "''When you control 3 face-up "7" '''cards" ----SharkTenjo 08:45, October 6, 2012 (UTC) ::@SharkTenjo: ATEMVEGETA is right. The lore of "7" doesn't mention "7" cards. It supports "7" cards only if it has (と名のついた ''wtih the name of) after the mentioned name. Sorry for that I haven't looked for that card carefully enough. And thank you ATEM for your clarification. Blackwings0605 (talk) 08:59, October 6, 2012 (UTC) :::Isnt the with the name of from the card text no longer in use? We no longer say "Monsters with Malefic in their name" or "Discard a card with Destiny HERO in its name" after all ----SharkTenjo 12:38, October 6, 2012 (UTC) ::::It isn't stated in TCG cards, but the rulings that we follow are based on the Japanese cards. To be clear, if the Japanese card said: "「７」と名のついた" it means support 7 cards (cards with 7 in their name). If it only "「７」", it means the only "7" card itself. Hope that the card database will be updated and we will get the PSCT version soon Blackwings0605 (talk) 02:30, October 7, 2012 (UTC) About Yu-Gi-Oh BAM 700 Duel Stars About your edit on Yu-Gi-Oh! BAM 700 Duel Stars, do you have a source or a screencap? I'm pretty sure you can only get up to 672 Stars at the moment. Thanks. Dark Pride (talk • ) 13:29, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the reply. Dark Pride (talk • ) 23:58, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Fire whip http://yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/Fire_Whip could u please add the jp lore? Guardmaster (talk • ) 22:06, November 16, 2012 (UTC) Duel Priestess It's a story element which relates to Goodwin's past and Aki's current fate and a role which is related to the Ultimate God (as I listed in the article), not just a nickname... TheScarecrow14 (talk • ) 01:39, November 20, 2012 (UTC) :: All in all, i'm not that fussed about whether or not it's restored, I just thought it'd be interesting to have in the story elements for the manga as it's related to the Duel Dragon's past, the Goodwin brothers, Aki, the Ultimate God and a previous Duel Priestess (who's name we don't currently know). TheScarecrow14 (talk • ) 15:52, November 21, 2012 (UTC) Japanese card text? Where did you get the Japanese text for "White Warrior - Fog the Treasure Shield" from? (Your edit can be seen here.) I ask this because I am astounded at how the kanji could deciphered from the blurry picture the wikia currently has. --UltimateKuriboh (talk • ) 22:59, November 26, 2012 (UTC) :Also, where did you get the Japanese card text for "Counter Meownter" from? I assume it is a different website than the one you originally gave me. --UltimateKuriboh (talk • ) 18:43, November 27, 2012 (UTC) I am still intrigued... I don't know how anyone manages to obtain the text for cards whose texts are blocked in the anime, like in the instance of "Number 30: Acid Golem of Destruction". I know you are probably getting this information from a Japanese website, but how can they be so sure? Are they actually getting information directly from the episode creators? --UltimateKuriboh (talk • ) 16:58, December 7, 2012 (UTC) :Also, some other user claims that the Golem requires 2 Level 3 LIGHT monsters to Xyz Summon, as seen here. Can you verify this? --UltimateKuriboh (talk • ) 17:11, December 7, 2012 (UTC) ::I've looked at Acid Golem and the 2 Level 3 LIGHT Monsters part is a mistake. The kanji presented on the anime card resembles the one used for WATER, not LIGHT. Neos01 (talk • ) 17:25, December 7, 2012 (UTC) :::Hmm, that's problematic, since Kaito used two "Photon Lizards" to Summon it. Tron's monsters didn't matter when he used it due to "Sphere Field" overriding the requirements. Cheesedude (talk • ) 17:32, December 7, 2012 (UTC) ::::I did a comparison of the Kanji's for WATER and LIGHT, and I can say the kanji on the anime card resmbles WATER a lot more than it does LIGHT, although its very hard to describe how. From what I've seen of Zexal, Kaito's main deck so far hasn't included any non light monsters, so using two photon lizards is most likely coincidence. Neos01 (talk • ) 17:36, December 7, 2012 (UTC) :::::What do you mean coincidence? If it does say WATER, then Kaito's play blatantly contradicted what was written on the card. Before we change anything, I'd suggest someone contacts the user that added it. He's been pretty reliable with Japanese effects thus far (not that you haven't, Neos01). Also, UlimateKuriboh, as for where the site gets info from, it could be they do what we do for English effects - reconstruct them if the text isn't available. Cheesedude (talk • ) 17:39, December 7, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Sorry, ignore what I said, I was mixing up with the attribute (I thought the argument was about the card's attribute, really sorry about the mix up), it does say on the card in needs light monsters. I didn't post this earlier due to edit conflict. Neos01 (talk • ) 17:43, December 7, 2012 (UTC) :::::::No problem at all, these things happen. Thanks for the clarification. ^_^ Cheesedude (talk • ) 17:45, December 7, 2012 (UTC) If you wouldn't mind... On my user page, there is a "To-Do List section... Some cards listed there are missing Japanese anime lores (I added "transcribing" next to them in parentheses). There are also some other cards there (that don't have "transcribing" next to them) that may have already been solved, or are blurry/illegible/blocked. If you feel like taking the time to examine them, I'd appreciate it. For now though, I'd be content if you could try to transcribe the texts for "Clone Dragon", "Flying Elephant", and "Power Gift"? --UltimateKuriboh (talk • ) 06:50, December 26, 2012 (UTC) Ananta and Gradius in BAM Since you managed to get an image of Ananta before it was released, could you use the same method to get an image of Gradius? It's unreleased but the data is already in the game. -Falzar FZ- (talk page|useful stuff) 13:41, November 28, 2012 (UTC) Also, does "N/A" in the Resell column mean it cannot be sold? However, I can sell my A Cat of Ill Omen for 31375 coins. -Falzar FZ- (talk page|useful stuff) 03:05, December 7, 2012 (UTC) : *poke* : -Falzar FZ- (talk page|useful stuff) 06:11, December 30, 2012 (UTC) You Jelly? Don't be all jealous... I already told you that there is a list of cards on my user page that need to be transcribed (just three paragraphs above this post)! The only reason I put them on Ryusui's page is because you never got around to it =(. Don't get all lazy and pick the cream of the crop when I assign them to a user! --UltimateKuriboh (talk • ) 05:25, December 30, 2012 (UTC) :...... That being said, could you please transcribe the Japanese anime lore of "Burning Land"? Pretty please? --UltimateKuriboh (talk • ) 06:16, December 30, 2012 (UTC)